Oral medication is commonly packaged in “blister packs” whereby each pill (or other item) is housed in a plastic blister with a foil or paper backing that is broken when the pill is “popped out.” Being able to detect when a pill is removed from the blister can be valuable to the healthcare provider, insurer, or medication manufacturer because it allows to track medication compliance, adherence, and persistence. But current techniques of determining when a pill is removed can be inaccurate and may not be able to provide any indication of whether a pill may have been removed accidentally.